Believing in Destiny: My Life at FCW
by xtrishnjeffeverx
Summary: Nixie is a young girl wanting to pursue her wrestling career in the US. Will her stay at FCW be as what she has expected? This is the deleted and the fast forwarded scenes in Have Faith in Fate where Nixie is still in FCW.
1. The Beginning!

**Guys hey! Its me again. Here is a new story. Enjoy!**

**Believing in Destiny: My Life at FCW**

_ My name is Eunice Laurio. Well Nixie for short I hate my name by the way so never ever call me that. I am 16 years old born on the 15th of March. When I was in school I was teased alot by my classmates because of my color. Well my skin tone is like Rosa Mendes'. I then vowed that I will make them regret teasing me. I spent my highschool years being teased and ignored. I graduated highschool at the age of 16. In case you are wondering, here in my country we dont have middle school. at the age of 13 we already start highschool. I used to dream about this things. Well Im going to tell you one of my dreams. Everytime during my Chem subject, my head starts making its own Movie. And in there I can see myself Wrestling in Wrestlemania, winning championship and making history. I want to make that all happen. But How? I came across an add in FCW's official site and I saw their that there is a training school. So I convince my parents to let me go to Stanford Conneticut and join. I tried my luck and was lucky enough to be send straight to FCW._

_Right now Im here in Florida for my first appearance in FCW. When I was young, I have always dream of being a wrestler. You know, like LITA, TRISH STRATUS, CHYNA and Lots more. I have dreamt of being able to traavel around the world and this is the perfect opportunity. I mean I am hitting 2 birds with one stone. I became a wrestler at the same time I will be able to travel all around the world. Right now, Im shitting in my pants (not Literally) standing behind the curtains waiting for my theme to play._  
><em>Minutes later, Fireflight's Fire in my eyes blasted and I went in the ring. As you all may know in Have Faith in Fate, I won my first ever Divas Championship on my first night here. I went backstage and people started congratulating me. I met a lot of girls and a LOT of Boys. I got into a fight as you may know with Jillian and this day couldn't get any better.<em>

**_Weeks later..._**  
><em>As you again know, I vanished Jillian out <strong>FOR GOOD<strong>. I started going out with Nate (Randy's brother) and became good friends with Brett DiBiase. I legally changed my name to **Trinity Ortega**._

_Welcome to my life here in FCW._

**A/N Okay guys here is a prequel or a little filler to my other story HAVE FAITH IN FATE. Its about the deleted scenes and fast forward events of Nixie's short stay in FCW. Hope like Have FAITH in FATE, you guys will like it. And I suggest you guys read it so that you wont get confused.**

**Once again this is Nixie and like always, REVIEW. Because I love reading what your Ideas are.**

**Good Bye!**  
><strong>Nixie<strong>


	2. Must Read Update!

**Important Author's Note:**

Hey Guys!

I know I havent been updating for many many many months. I got bored and stuff like that. I was already thinking of permanently stopping from writing here in fanfiction. Apparently there are people who actually appreciated my stories so I decided to be back. I'll try to upload as often as I can. Ive been busy with my classes and cheering practices so I was a bit busy. Since its already vacation expect updates.

Also one thing left to say...

**BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! & ADVANCED HAPPY NEW YEAR! :***

Saranghae-yo! Kansahamnida! (did I get it right? That is I love you and Thank you in Korean)

_**Nixie 3**_


	3. Kansahamnida :

**Important Author's Note:**

So This MIGHT be my final decision. I dont like to make any ultimatums and such but I wont really update for good. I lost my passion in writing Wrestling fics because there is no one supporting me again here. I feel like Im going back to zero but that's alright. Thank you guys to those who supports me even from the beginning. To those who just recently put me and my story in their alert and favorite list, Im really sorry. I'll try to bring back my passion for wrestling.

Saranghaeyo to my Oppas, Unnies and dongsaengs reading my stories!

Arasso? Saranghae-yo! Kansahamnida! (did I get it right? That is I love you and Thank you in Korean)

_**Nixie 3**_


End file.
